nexusnebulasagafandomcom-20200213-history
Brennen the Firehide
Brennen '''AKA '''King Firehide the wolf is a supporting character in Momma Grizzly. Biography Brennen the Firehide, the King of The Green Ravine River Valley, is a distant mythical figure in the folklore of Grunwald. His role is to patrol the outer reaches of the forest, defending the Texas Hill Country from external threats. He appears to leave internal threats to his wife, Momma Kodi. His history is detailed when Kelly Clegg listens to her husband Garrett's story in the museum. He traveled south to escape the extreme cold of the Ice Age, ending up in the area afflicted by the curse of Eld Stagger. Brennen used his speed and cunning to defeat Anvilback. His teeth could not pierce the badger's hide, but he was able to crush one of Anvilback's legs in his jaws. The badger retreated, allowing Brennen to press further into the Green Ravine. He did battle with Kodi, but after he defeated her he realized her territory was not cursed, so he spared her life. He elected to go after Stagger instead and rid the land of the curse. Brennen was initially outmatched by Stagger. Kodi arrived at the scene of the battle just in time to save Brennen from being slain by the Eld King. Kodi and Brennen fought Stagger together and overpowered him. At that point, Brennen took the title of King Firehide and took Kodi as his wife. He then left to travel the forest and guard it from external threats. Grunwald was supposedly founded at the site of Kodi and Brennen's first fight. King Brennen Firehide is not present throughout most of Momma Grizzly, but he is referenced often. During the telling of the story, Garrett imitates him with a wolf howl he had spent years practicing. During one of Kelly's dreams, Kodi's inner thoughts mention that Firehide's only regret was showing mercy to the Grim Halberdier, implying he could have wiped him out at some point in 1915 but chose not to for unknown reasons. Garrett makes use of his howling skill during Kodi's river battle with Anvilback and Drag-Belly. Kodi is being overpowered, and she attempts to call her husband. But her enemies interrupt her intensified roar before it can reach him. In a bid to save the bear's life, Garrett hides in the bushes and does his howl. The ploy works, drawing Drag-Belly's attention and allowing Kodi to defeat Anvilback. During the confrontation with the Grim Halberdier, Kodi is able to send her call, a roar directly into the ground that causes a wave of vibration to travel through the forest. Minutes later, Firehide appears in person at last. He uses his superior speed and powerful jaws to cripple the Halberdier before smashing his head against his own sacrificial slab. Firehide leaves with Kodi after the fight, but he quickly returns when it becomes obvious that Eld Stagger has been revived. Firehide is still no match for Stagger in one-on-one combat, and he is swallowed up by the Leviathan after his defeat. When Ethan takes control of the Leviathan, robbing Stagger of his power, Firehide and his wife rise again. This time, they have taken their true forms, composed out of the dark mist itself. In this form, they are more than a match for Stagger and they rip him in half. Ethan then absorbs all of the aspects of the Leviathan into himself, including the shadow, Firehide, and Kodi. He begins a new life as an integrated being and as Kelly and Garrett's son. Trivia * The red wolf is a small species. However, like Momma Kodi and the other beasts, Firehide is an extremely large specimen. While not specified in-story, Firehide is imagined to be about the size of a tiger. * "Brennen" is German for "burn." * Firehide does not respond to Kodi's calls until after Ethan has warmed up to Garrett, suggesting that he may be a product of Ethan's longing for his father just as Kodi represents his wish for a protective mother.